


The End of Our Moirallegiance

by Navigate (naviGate)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Kismesis, M/M, Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naviGate/pseuds/Navigate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat get's raped by Gamzee after finding out that Gamzee has already killed Terezi. Then Karkat has to kill Gamzee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Our Moirallegiance

**Author's Note:**

> I was upset and angry when I started this. And I do plan on finishing this, but as of right now this is all I have. I am sorry that it was left at a cliff hanger, but I intend to fix that. This is going to be one chapter long if I plan on making it into more chapter's then I shall tell you, but for now have this.

It all started when Karkat became Gamzee's Morail. He knew something like this would happen, but he didn't want to believe it. So now this was where they were at in their relationship. Ah, but let me go back to the beginning. Karkat had just finished shoosh papping Gamzee when he noticed Terezi frowning at them. "WHAT THE LAGIT FUCK IS IT TEREZI?" He asked her as his Morail stood quietly beside him with a dark look on his face. "NOTH1NG R34LLY....JUST TRY TO K33P H1M 4W4Y FROM M3, OK K4RKL3S?" She replayed backing up to get away from the two of them. "FINE." He said turning back to Gamzee just in time to see the dark look that was for Terezi. "GAMZEE?" He asked looking up at the taller troll. "yo my beautiful brotha?" He replayed looking back down at the shorter troll. "ARE YOU OKAY? OR DO I NEED TO SHOOSH PAP YOU AGAIN?" Gamzee smiled and shock his head and then reached out for Karkat's hand.

 

Later that evening Gamzee went looking for Terezi and when he founder her he beat her up with his clubs as she fought back. "hey my teal blooded sis hows it ALL UP AND MOTHERFUCKING GOING? honk" He asked pinning her to the floor with his knee in her gut and a club at her neck. "you all up and stay the fuck away from karkatbro or I WILL MOTHERFUCKING KILL YOU! honk HONK honk" He grinned down at her knowing that she could see him. He could see her just as well with the blood that pooled around her head and upper body. "BR1NG 1T TH3 FUCK ON YOU D4MN CLOWN WHO 1S NOT 3V3N WROTH SH1T!" She snarled back at him as she had her cain in his gut. He honked once more at her before stabbing himself in the gut just to give her a hate filled kiss.

 

That had been four sweeps ago when that all happened. Now Karkat was faced with a sober clown who had just pined him to the ground and had ripped of his clouths only to start valiantly thrusting inside of him. "GAMZEE STOP! THIS HURT'S! GAMZEE PLEASE!!" He cried out, but none of it was getting throught to the clown. 'Why is this happening to me!? Why am I the one who has to go throught this!? He's the one who just killed Terezi for no good reason!! DAMNIT ALL! Someone PLEASE help me!' He cried out inside of his mind as Gamzee's bulge wrapped valiantly around his own and pulled at it so hard Karkat thought that Gamzee was going to rip his bulge off. "GAM.....GAMZEE!!" He was crying now as the taller troll kept thrusting his fingers in his nook. It hurt so badly and Gamzee showed no sign of stopping any time soon. "shut the fuck up karkat. honk" Gamzee whispered as he pulled at Karkat's bulge once more. "W...WHAT?" Karkat asked trying to hold back the hiccup that was making it's way out. "i said SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP YOU LOWMOTHERFUCKINGBLOOD! honk HONK honk" He replayed back as he thrust his finger in so suddenly that it made Karkat cry out in pain. This was NOT something Moiral's should be doing. This was something Kismesis's did, but NOT Moiral's. Karkat tried to move. Tried to get away, but Gamzee held him there with one hand and the thought of him being killed by the other. 'So thins is what the human's meant when they said unwanted sex. Gog Strider won't let me live this one down.' He thought as his body was being rapped and his soul being broken. ' I HATE it! I feel completely useless and weak. And I don't like feeling this way.' He continued as he cried out in pain as Gamzee hit him with the club that stayed at the ready. "don't motherfucking faint on me bro!" Came the sound of Gamzee's chuckle voodoo whispers. 'Damnit!' He mind was going blank as the voodoo was taking over to make it where he would start to like it, but deep down inside he would feel the valiance and would continue to hate his best friend. Gamzee chuckled as he watched Karkat's eye's start to hum with the soft glow of his power. "now you will ALL UP AND MOTHERFUCKING useful. HONK honk" He whispered in his best friend's ear as he continued to valiantly rape Karkat. Karkat didn't remember what happened next, but he knew that he was in so much pain. Gamzee watched as Karkat's eyes glazed over and the soft purple of the Chuckle Voodoo glew an even brighter purple. "yeah motherfucker that's all up and sweet." He whispered into the younger troll's ear.


End file.
